Madao
"Where am I? Am I dead? Wherever I am, I must be far away from the hell I am living before." - Hasegawa Taizo being trasnported to HG World Hasegawa Taizou is a recurring character that appears in the Hunger Games. He is known to be the worst luck contestant around, despite that he never gives up in the Hunger Games and striving to win the games. His fate is currently unknown, but sources said that he appears out of nowhere in some threads. He has an alter ego that he has never shown anyone before in the games, but he might show it in the future. Background Hasegawa was born into a family of lowly samurais. He claims that he met his wife while he was urinating in the ocean, they fell in love after this. Despite objections because of difference in social status, he married Hatsu, and so married into her family, and also adopted her family name, "Hasegawa", in the process. He was given a job by the Hasegawa family, Hatsu brought Hasegawa a suit but he never wore it. He felt that he was unworthy of the job so he wore his dirty looking kimono to work and was complained to by his superior. Hasegawa wore the suit to apologise to his superior and saw Hatsu wearing dirty kimono kneeling to beg for forgiveness on her husband's behalf at his superior's house, even though the superior was of lower social rank than her own family. Hasegawa saw this and cut his suit as Hatsu apologises to each other while kneeling outside his superior's house. Soon after this, Hasegawa worked his way up and became the head of Immigration Bureau. Personality He is a kind and good-hearted man but he always ends up alone, sad and miserable. Hasegawa is a man defined by his sunglasses. He treasures them as the only thing he could hold on to after losing his job and his wife left him.2 He would later at multiple occasions pick himself up and get another job, even changing his clothes and losing the sunglasses, but misfortunate events would eventually lead him to become his old madao self again. Interestingly enough, most of his misfortunes could be led back to his involvement with the Yorozuya, even though they are his friends. However, whenever he gets into a real pinch, the Yorozuya steps in and helps him out, as seen in the Hasegawa Trial chapter and when Sakata Gintoki introduced him to the real estate agent Fudou Sanzou.3 Hasegawa has been shown to have a masochistic streak for example when the people of Hingromaxon threw fruits at him and he was enjoying it; and when Tae punched him until she make him cry and he loved it. He has also confessed himself that he is "a bit of an M (masochist)." Due to his lifestyle as a MADAO, he has shown many time depressed and deep in the void. Hasegawa is frequently smoking. In the opening songs, he is almost always shown holding a cigarette. He also drinks and gambles despite his financial status. Hasegawa has tried commit suicide multiple times but he always fails. Despite his multiple shortcomings and misfortunes, he has shown to be a genuinely kind individual who will sacrifice his own chance to escape from being a MADAO if it means to help others, as shown in the case with bringing back Daigoro's family back together despite the implication that Hasegawa and Daigoro's mother were developing feelings for each other. Also he paid off a debt worth millions plus the hospital bill for an ill little girl he befriended, by winning a gameshow that was rigged for him to lose. Pre-Hunger Games After months of the hiatus of the Gintama Anime, Madao is abducted by the darkness one night. He woke up to see darkness around him only to question where he is. He is stuck in the darkness for a month, he does not feel hungry nor thirst, only rage. One day, he shouted at the darkness about what is it that the darkness wants from him. The darkness says nothing, but laughter, a laugh so evil that it can strike fear to any hero's heart. However, a Madao is not a hero, he is ready to die anytime, he prefers to die rather than living his life as a Madao. The darkness showed his true form, to only show that he is Hasegawa Taizo himself. The shadow explained to him how he is actually the inner desires of Hasegawa Taizo, a dark, chaotic, violent human being wishing for the end of time. Madao sees this and quickly replied what is it that he wants from him, if he wants to kill him do it quickly. The Darkness has better plans for him and possess his body and transported him somewhere else. Madao wakes up to the sight of a forest and the night sky, and wakes up from the ground. He sees so many unfamiliar places and decides to wanders off into the forest. He sees a bright light of fire burning and decided to go there. When he reach there he meet so many unfamiliar faces, and unfamiliar creature around him. He felt lost, until a man with a Star Shaped head greeted him : "Welcome to the Hunger Games, My name is Hoshi and I welcome you to the Hoshi Daily Games" and that is when Madao knew, he is about to live a life unlike the ones before. The Madao Disease/The Madao Luck Hasegawa Taizou is known for his immense bad luck and horrible at gambling, however with the events on how he came to the Hunger Games world, His luck is now twice as broken. The darkness seem to only bring twice as bad luck than he is known for. However with the Darkness, not only he get's bad luck, but anyone that Madao give his luck upon a tribute, that tribute's fate is sealed. With sheer luckiness a victim might able to survive from the Madao Luck. Madao's Luck Victims * Asuka Langley, after about to win a game, Madao decides to give him a portion of his luck, only to die horribly the next day Madao's Luck Survivors * Accelerator, at the last night Accelerator fights for a position of winning against an RX-7 and a tribute, after Madao gives luck to Accelerator, it seems that Accel was able to win the game.